


Another Song About Romance

by Frankenby



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, D is trans but I don’t mention it, Fluff, I am once again making a mess of the tags, I hope I did okay at writing D’s dialogue, I think I post on AO3 just to talk about random shit in the notes sometimes, I think that’s mainly me in the notes though, Just in case sweat bothers you, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Mention of alcohol, Mention of sex, Non-binary character, Not Beta Read, Other, Pet Names, Pony is sweaty for like most of it, Sappy, They love each other, Trans Male Character, Use if fuck, he/him for D, mention of vomit, oh yeah, vae/vaer/vaers pronouns for Show Pony, zone parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenby/pseuds/Frankenby
Summary: Show Pony and Dr Death Defying go to bed and also they are in love.
Relationships: Dr. Death Defying/Show Pony (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Another Song About Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people head canon Pony to be around the age of the Fab Four (at least I don’t think Pony has a canonical age), but I head canon vaer as being around D’s age. Anyways, yeah, they’re in love.
> 
> Also I really fucking love Dr Death Defying but I have trouble writing him because he talks in zone slang and I never know what’s canonical slang and what isn’t and I don’t wanna make anything up and it’s just weird. I love him, though, and that panel where he’s facing the sun in the comic and he’s got his arm raised and he’s saying, “You sure will, sunshine.” destroys me every time I see it. It’s my lock screen it’s what motivates me of a morning.
> 
> I wrote this a while back actually and wasn’t gonna post it because I do just do that some times and I’ve already written a few Killjoy fanfics where I’m like, “I think I will proceed to not post this ever.” but then I went back through and edited some stuff because I was feeling super soft because someone had the nerve to compliment me so I decided why the hell not. Sorry if there are still errors I’m fucking tired y’all.

“Alright, Listeners. I hate to do it, but it seems I’ll have to cut our broadcast a little shorter than usual and for a good reason. A real life angel has just skated vaer way into our humble little radio station and I’d hate to keep vaer waiting much longer. But to soothe the ache in your chest that comes from our premature parting, here’s the Mad Gear and Missile Kid.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Pony was sitting on the couch unlacing vaer skates as D left the recording studio.

“It ain’t gonna kill a joy if my broadcast ends a few minutes earlier than usual,” D wheeled over to Pony and placed a kiss on the side of vaer head despite the fact that vaer hair was damp with swear, but it could have been with any kind of liquid for all he knew. “Besides, it was like I said. I had a good reason for it.”

“I really could’ve waited,” Pony places vaer skates in a box by the front door. Vae was pretty sweaty and faer cheeks were tinted pink from alcohol. Everyone was always surprised fae managed to stay standing in their skates when drunk, including Pony, but vae was only a little buzzed this time around.

“I know you could’ve, but I couldn’t’ve. I haven’t seen you since this mornin’.”

Pony actually snorted at that.

“You’re in a mood today,” Vae intertwined vaer fingers with D’s as fae leaned against the back of the couch and sighed. “M’really tired, though. I think I might pass out. Sorry we can’t really hang out or anything.”

“You’re apologizing to me because I get to fall asleep next to a person hotter than midday during mid-summer in Zone 6?”

Pony laughed and kissed D’s knuckles.

“You’re layin’ it on a bit thick there, tiger,” Fae knew vae was hot, obviously, but at the moment vaer hair was plastered to vaer forehead, vaer face was smeared with expired makeup, and vae probably smelled like a zone party. Most people reek of other peoples sweat and—even if they stayed sober and didn’t fuck anyone—alcohol, vomit, and sex after a party in the zones. That was just what happened.

“S’hard to flatter someone when all the things you say about them are true.”

“C’mere,” Pony rolled vaer eyes and leaned forward a bit a captured D’s lips in vaers. Pony could feel a rush of warmth flood vaer veins from the gentleness of it. It was so sweet that vae could almost taste it along with the faint flavor of chapstick in D’s lips that vae couldn’t quite identify. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, love bug.”

“Let’s go to bed,” Pony stood up. Vae hadn’t adjusted to the absence of vaer skates yet, so vae shuffled vaer feet as vae walked to the bedroom with D following behind.

Vae helped D get into the bed before changing, and as vae walked over to the dresser to find something to sleep in, vae began to remove their vaer shirt and heard D whistle behind vaer.

“I’ve seen a lot of sunrises and starry nights and a whole lotta things in between in this life, and ain’t none half as pretty as you are, doll face.”

Pony grinned, but threw vaer shirt at him. D caught it with one hand and took it as an invitation to sing some love song to vaer, and despite not having heard it before Pony could tell he was off-key. Vae struggled to remove vaer leggings and sports bra—which they also threw at D, but that only stopped him from singing for a second—before putting on one of D’s old, oversized shirts.

“You done?” Vae put vaer hands on vaer hips and looked at him. He had unbuttoned and taken off his shirt that was on over a t-shirt and taken his pants off at some point during his serenade.

“Almost,” He said quickly before singing the last few lines of the verse he was on. “Alright, I’m done, get over here.”

Pony climbed into bed and D dropped their clothes into the floor next to the bed. They both adjusted themselves so they were facing each other and could tangle themselves in each other’s arms. 

“I missed you,” Pony pushed some of D’s hair out of his face.

“I missed you, too, baby. We should spend more time together. We’re growin’ old.”

“I think we already are old. For Killjoys, at least.”

“Well, I’m glad I at least got to grow old with you, angel,” D pressed his lips to Pony’s hairline, then over vaer eyelids, then to vaer cheeks.

“I just realized we haven’t brushed our teeth,” Vae hadn’t taken vaer makeup off, either, but Pony was more worried about the alcohol on faer breath than anything, even though D clearly hadn’t minded earlier. It seemed he still didn’t mind because he pressed his lips to vaers. 

“Don’t leave me, not when I finally got you in my arms again,” The way he spoke almost made Pony consider it, until vae remembered the context of the situation.

“You had me in your arms this morning and you will again in, like, three minutes,” Pony promised, but D’s grip around them tightened.

“That’s too long to wait, and since we’re old now our teeth are gonna fall out anyways!” He kissed vaer again on the corner of vaer mouth, then on vaer jaw.

“Fine, you’re ridiculous,” Vae giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. “I love you, though, you fuckin’ teddy bear.”

“I love you, too, baby.”

Pony buried faer face in his chest as D’s hands slipped under vaer shirt to rub gentle circles into vaer back. Already half asleep, vae lazily rubbed his upper arm and shoulder with one hand, but couldn’t keep it up for very long before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just fucking combine two song titles from different albums to make a title for a fanfic cause you can’t think of anything else to title it? 
> 
> Also give me your tumblrs or something I want to interact with more people who like the Killjoys.


End file.
